Sixth Council of the Assembly
The Sixth Council of the Assembly was called to address a number of affairs left unresolved since the end of the Civil War, the Horde's invasion, and the catastrophe at the Battle on the Plains of Light's Shield. The meeting took place in Tyr's Hand and in attendance were Lord Rordan Darrow, Lord Geoffrey Brambleward, Lord Agan Galbarrow, Lady Ilsaryn Silverwillow, and Baron Randolph Browman. A number of substitutions had to be made at the last moment and the following were selected to represent the people of their boroughs: *Tyr's Hand - Representative Claude Lorraines *Darrow - Lord-Commander Robert Cecil III *Northdale - Colonel Anthony Shornbury *Hearthglen - Representative Sir Tiziano Gahrron The Matters Reviewed by the Assembly 1. The future and status of the leading houses and aristocracies of the occupied boroughs and provinces, consisting of the following: Stratholme, Darrow, Alterac, Throndroril, Northdale and Hearthglen. 2. The massive numbers of homeless refugees crowded into the Boroughs Corin's Crossing, Havenshire and the Administrative District of Tyr's Hand. 3. Lady-Cleric Selena Stannard's unlawful heirship of the Stannard House, and a possible change in the legislation to allow the right of sole heirship and leadership in an aristocratic and patrician family. 4. Duchess Ilsaryn Silverwillow's unlawful actions in the crisis of the Civil War for the defense and upkeep of public order in Alterac Province, and a possible change in the legislation to allow a not fully human family to gain the status of Patriciandom. 5. Baroness Elaina Mohrgan's future and status with the occupation of the Mohrgan Barony, the refuging of its people and their political standpoint. 6. Former-Archmagi Levictus Dalinroy's political future. 7. The dissapearance of the Lossier House, their family members' status and their political future. 8. The Fordring Ultimatum 9. Foreign Diplomacy with the Grand Alliance Decisions of the Council 1. Each alienated House with its provincial aristocracy is allowed government over a barony or bailiwick with its people. The barony or bailiwick will be given in solidarity, and its current populace shall not be evicted or discriminated. The new government will take whatever form it wishes as long as it does not enact physical and greater material pain against the majority. An exclusion from this is the confiscation of land for the distribution amongst the deemed fitting refugees. Votes on this: Pro: Alterac, Stratholme, Darrow*, Northdale*, Blackwood Contra: Havenshire, Corin's Crossing, Hearthglen*, Tyr's Hand* 2. As already mentioned above a barony or bailiwick of the remaining unoccupied boroughs and administrative district will be subject to dispossession of their former government. The refuge houses, their people and aristocracies will form their own government in this barony or bailiwick and possess all administrative rights. Splitting of produce from forced land alienation and tax reduction policies are to take effect in these baronies or bailiwicks to stimulate reconstruction and construction. Toll fees are to be temporarily reduced to stimulate domestic trade. Insitution of the new 'national war and reconstruction taxes', affecting the middle class*² in Corin's Crossing and Blackwood borough, Havenshire gaining an exceptionism for a greater taxes than the other two unalienated boroughs. Taxation of all domestic trade routes of non-governmental type. Votes on this: Pro: Alterac, Stratholme, Darrow*, Northdale*, Hearthglen*, Tyr's Hand* Contra: Blackwood, Corin's Crossing, Havenshire 3. Despite the devaluation of the old Royal Order of Sexes Charter in the Lordaeron court-culture, it was decided that Lady-Cleric Selena Stannard is allowed to be the rightful heir to the Stannard House and lawfully gain the title Duchess of Throndroril, thus claiming head of the patrician House. Her vote is to have equal power with the remaining Assembly members. To gain the title she is required to give up her position as Lady-Cleric for a balance of power and influence. Votes on this: Pro: Alterac, Havenshire, Tyr's Hand*, Blackwood, Corin's Crossing Contra: Northdale*, Hearthglen*, Stratholme, Darrow* 4. It was decided that allowing a multi-racial family with a woman as its head was too liberal for the time and that perhaps in the next assemblies it could be re-discussed when domestic issues are no longer as crucial. Ilsaryn Silverwillow is to continue to be Representative of Alterac and hold the position of the head of state and mediator of the aristocratic parliament. Her family and herself, though, is to be denied that it gains patriciandom. Votes on this: Pro: Blackwood, Corin's Crossing, Northdale*, Hearthglen*, Stratholme, Darrow* Contra: Alterac, Havenshire, Tyr's Hand* 5. Baroness Elaina Mohrgan and her people of the Barony Mohrgan are too few to gain a seat in the Assembly, and they will not be given a dispossessed barony or bailiwick as it would a province or borough. They will profit from the solidarity of New Lordaeron's upper class and be guest to the Throndroril people, the smallest population of refugees and the people that suffered the most in the Civil War and under East-Darrow troops. Baroness Elaina Mohrgan is to become an advisor to the head of House Stannard and aid them where her father inflicted damage. Votes on this: Pro: Alterac, Corin's Crossing*, Darrow*, Blackwood, Havenshire, Tyr's Hand* Contra: Northdale*, Hearthglen, Stratholme 6. In the face of losing their borough, suffering the national economic pains and tax weights, it was seen that the people of Darrow are accounted as 'temporarily redeemed', meaning that for the time of domestic crisis the Darrow people are not subject to recompense taxes. Furthermore strict military leadership is to be lifted from the Darrow people and they are to gain a proper leading House once more. It was decided that this new leading House is the House Dalinroy. Votes on this: Pro: Alterac, Blackwood, Havenshire, Northdale*, Tyr's Hand*, Corin's Crossing*, Stratholme, Darrow* Contra: Hearthglen 7. The Lord Constable revealed to the Assembly that the surviving Lossiers were captured and brought to southern Quel'thalas. This would only be temporarily, intel says, and the final destination of the captured family would be Orgrimmar for interrogation. It was voted if a mission to save the Lossier house, or at least Lord Vagan, should be conceptualized. Voted on this: Pro: Alterac, Blackwood, Havenshire, Northdale*, Tyr's Hand*, Corin's Crossing, Stratholme, Darrow* Contra: Hearthglen* 8. Despite a large concern for the reasons and the position of the Argent Crusade, the Assembly had no other choice than to accept the Fordring Ultimatum, and to respect it. The time of peace is to be used to end the economical crisis, the crisis of land and bottle-necks in resources, and to fortify the western and northern borders. It was voted upon if the ultimatum should be respected or not. Voted on this: Pro: Hearthglen*, Tyr's Hand*, Northdale*, Darrow*, Corin's Crossing, Havenshire Contra: Alterac, Blackwood, Stratholme 9. It was agreed upon that northern isolationism was not the path that would lead New Lordaeron into a brighter future. A military force is to be sent to aid the Alliance and foremost the Kingdom of Stormwind with its domestic issues to better and rebuild reputations and ties with the Alliance. Voted on this: Pro: Tyr's Hand*, Northdale*, Darrow*, Alterac, Corin's Crossing, Havenshire, Stratholme Contra: Hearthglen*, Blackwood *²The New Lordaeron Middle Class consists of the Merchants, official residents of cities and free farmers*³. *³The free farmers is an old Lordaeronean term for wealthier farmers who have gained a similar status to the residents of cities.